Blown Away
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sherise Fury is not happy with her life, even if she's the daughter of the director of a serect organisation. When the earth is in danger it's up to her and her new friend to assemble earth's mightiest and save the world. To also save the one who captured the young Fury's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally a Stark/OC story but after some things I changed it to Barton/OC. Also this is a alternative universe story, to not get confused and some apperances from Big Time Rush. Also I'm not sure how long BTR has been friends, so made them buddies since 2nd grade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any Iron Man and Avengers characters. They belong to Nickolden, Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs. Minus Breana.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Blown Away_

 _Prologue: Introduction_

Hello there, if you are reading then you must be interested in my life. Which is alright if you ask me, but I shouldn't be rude. My name is Sherise Rogers Fury. You're probably wondering why I have such an odd middle name, the reason is that I have the name of my great uncle, Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. But I'll get into that later, I guest we start at my first day of first grade, where I meet a group of boys that will be the strength I need soon.

 _Chapter One_

"Sherise!"

A seven year old girl with milk chocolate skin and black shoulder length hair sighed before yelling, "Coming mom!"

Sherise grabbed her grey coat and her purple bookbag and ran downstairs. The ride to Minnesota Elementary wasn't as long, even though Sherise could care less. Her mom, Ally and her had just moved there a month ago and young Sherise didn't like it. Who wants to live in a winter wonderland all year round? Plus she hasn't been able to meet any friends. But what's the use when they move every other year.

"Here we are."

Sherise sighed before she turned to look at her mother, "Can't I be home schooled?"

Ally who looked like her uncle with blonde hair and bright blue eyes laughed and said "No, now go. I'll pick you up later."

Sherise groaned before she opened the car door and headed in the school. The teacher she have this year is Mr. Bellako and he's Sherise second grade teacher. Sherise walked in the classroom and couldn't believe her brown eyes. Two boys were paper spitting through straws, as one boy was looking at himself in a mirror and another boy was hiding under his desk.

 _ **If all this is happening, where the heck is the teacher?**_

She looked and couldn't believe her eyes. The teacher was tied up in his chair. She looked around the class and seen that these boys are the only students in here.

 _ **What happened to all the other kids?**_

Sherise looked at the play-place and seen a water gun. Sherise grabbed it and left the class. A few minutes later she came back with a loaded gun and somehow she found four towels. She squirted the two boys who were paper spitting first. They stop what they were doing and stared at her. Sherise ignored them and squirted the diva and the one hiding. After the black hair boy came out of hiding, they all looked at Sherise like they seen a ghost. Sherise rolled her eyes and walked over the teacher, while tossing each of the boys towels. She untied the teacher and walked to the back of the class and sat. The teacher sat in shock before running out of the classroom. Sherise rolled her eyes and looked towards the four boys.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me your names?" Sherise asked a bit annoyed.

One huffed and said "Carlos don't talk to girls."

Sherise raised a eye brow and said "Well you just did."

Carlos looked lost as he looked around the room and the other boys nodded or voiced their agreement. Carlos pouted as a tall boy got up and said, "What about this?", pointing to himself.

Sherise looked at him before walking over and grabbed his comb and the towel. After two minutes she gave him his mirror. If anyone told her that boys don't squeal, than man wasn't they wrong. But Sherise laughed and looked at the other two who were looking at her.

"Well? Spit it out!" she nearly yelled.

They didn't say anything, so she rolled her eyes and went back to her desk. She pulled out her notebook and started writing, the notebook was red with a picture of Black Beauty on the front.

"Um h-hi..."

Sherise closed her book quickly and looked up to see dark brown, almost black eyes."Hi." she repeated with a smile against her will.

"Um...my name is Logan Mitchell."

Sherise smiled wider and said "Nice to meet you Logan, I'm Sherise Fury." she then looked at the other three boys who were drawing on a large, wide paper.

Logan followed my glaze and said "The male diva is James Diamond and the blonde one is Kendall Knight. You alright know Carlos Garcia...he's cool, but not brightest light bulb."

Sherise could help the giggles that left her lips and said "Logan, why are they only you four?"

"There was three girls, triplets but Kendall and Carlos wild play drove them out and they got transferred into another class."

Sherise nodded in understanding and said "No other kids came in?"

Logan shook his head and said "The triplets' father is mayor, once word got out that there are wild kids in this class..."

Sherise completely understood now. The mayor told parents to make sure their children don't end up in this classroom, but what puzzled her was how did they know all this?

 **Okay nothing much but we'll get into more detail soon. See ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and LabRatsWhore. Also thank you to those who favored and followed. Here's chapter two, enjoy.**

 _Blown Away_

 _Chapter Two_

Sherise shook her head to shake away the thoughts before looking at Logan. "How did you know all that?"

Logan laughed. "Oh, did I mention that Carlos' dad is the sheriff here."

That explain things, must come home and talk about work or city gossip and Carlos over heard and told the other three. Or something like that.

 _ **-A half an Hour later-**_

The teacher still haven't came back. But Sherise and the boys decided to past the time by getting to know each other.

"I'm going to be a superhero, like Superman."

That was Carlos, the first question that came up was, 'What I'm Going To Be When I Grow Up'.

Sherise laughed, actually feeling better about going to school. "Y'a know I met him?"

They looked at her, Kendall spoke up after rolling his green eyes. "Yeah right."

Sherise shook her head and said "On a vist with my dad and my uncle, I met him and Batman."

They just stared at her, Sherise rolled her eyes before she went in her bag and pulled out a photo book. The book was black with pink ruffles around the edges. She opened it and turned to the fifth page.

"Here, see for your self" Sherise said pushing the book toward the boys.

They was looking at a picture of my dad; Director Nick Fury, my uncle Steve in his suit, Superman and Batman.

"You met Captain America too?" Carlos asked with wide puppy dog eyes.

Sherise laughed and said "Oh I forgot to mention, that Captain America is is my uncle."

Their mouths hit the floor. Sherise couldn't help but giggle as she put her book back in her bag.

"You're related to thee Captain America?" asked James with wide, unbelievable eyes.

Sherise laughed before nodding. "Yea and he's coming over to vist this afternoon. Do you want to meet him?"

They nodded so she written her address on paper and gave it to the boys.

Sherise grinned aafter settling back into her seat. "Now back to business, I'm going to be married to a hero with two...no three kids and we're going save the world together."

The four boys rolled their eyes as they muttered "Girls."

Sherise laughed before looking at the youngest there. "What about you Logan?"

"I'm going to be a doctor." the dark brunette answered with a smile.

Sherise smiled back before she looked at James.

He smiled and said "I'm going to be a famous singer."

Everyone laughed as he started singing a Temptation song. Even though it was really good.

Sherise looked over at Kendall and said "Save the best for last."

He laughed and said "I'm going to be a professional hockey player."

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "Boys."

A month past, Sherise and the boys became best friends. They met Sherise's uncle liked planned. They have been hanging out ever since that first day. A new teacher came and now they have class pets, that Sherise's dad donated to the school. Everything is better, Sherise found friends at last. Even though she won't be able to stay in Minnesota much longer but she know they are going to be friends for a long time.

-BA-

 _ **-Fairfield, Ohio-**_

Bruce Banner laid on a table strapped down. He took a deep breath, this was it, he was finally going to get rid of the monster inside of him. He had killed so many people, he lived with the guilt for years and now he can be rid of the murderer that caused so much pain and distruction.

"Are you comfortable, Mr. Banner?" a twenty six year female blonde asked.

Bruce laughed before giving a forced smile. "It's tolerable, Ms. Reinhart."

The woman smiled lightly before moving over to prepare Bruce's arm. "You can call me Amy."

Bruce smiled before a awful feeling over came him when Amy penerated his skin with a needle. His eyes snapped open to reveal odd green orbs, with a roar unlike no beast on earth the man's body began to grow. Amy was frozen in shock and when she went to run it was too late. The Hulk had emerged and swung his large arm knocking Amy into a wall. The Hulk was on a total rampage, he destroyed the walls causing fires to start before he destroyed the lab room where a electric green chemical was being stored. A explosion when off followed by the sounds of crying. The Hulk roared just as the fire reached the lab he was in and everything erupted in flames. Over the hissing of the fire, crying was once again heard. The Hulk moved his green eyes to the source to see two one year olds in a corner. When one of the toddlers looked up at him the Hulk backed away, slowly returning to his normal self.

Bruce gasped, begging for the air to enter his lungs before he turned his eyes on the two. "What have I done?"

Bruce was mortified, he looked in the girl's pale green eyes and remembered tossing a blonde scientist with pale green eyes. What's even worst was that the children had scars over their bodies. The girl was covered in scars as well as the boy. The army alert made Bruce looked up, he needed to leave but he couldn't leave them alone so he picked them up and quickly left the sight before the army came, then later after regaining himself left the states with the children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the fave and follow SailorSedna052. Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and LabRatsWhore I appreciate the reviews. I figured it's something different.**

 _Blown Away_

 _Chapter Three_

 _ **-Eleven Years Later-**_

"STARK!"

A nineteen year old Sherise groaned, _Oh God what did that douce do now_. With a heavy sigh she left her room on the infamous helicarrier and made her way to the front of the aircraft. Standing in front of many screens was the Director, Nick Fury also Sherise's father.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sherise asked after joining her father's side.

Director Nick Fury was wearing his usual Shield outfit, that consist of a black turtle neck shirt, black leather pants his trench coat. As for Sherise Sherise, she wore a dark grey tight v neck long sleeve shirt, black boot-cut skinny jeans and black boots that came to her knees. Around her neck was a sliver necklace with a sliver pendant of a howling wolf head that she received as a birthday present a month ago even though her birthday is the twenty fifth of September.

"Your precious Tony is what's wrong!" Nick growled.

Sherise face palmed herself, he didn't have to say that out loud in front of the entire staff. Yeah she had a crush on the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist from when she was ten. But as of a couple of months ago, her feelings of infuriatuon has been directed towards someone else.

Sherise sighed heavily before looking at her father. "What did Tony do now?"

Even with one eye he seemed dangerous, because he was and at the moment he was very angry with the billionaire. "Ever since Mr. Iron Man announced that he's a super hero, it's been my job to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

Sherise rolled her brown eyes. "And?"

Nick looked at her before pointing to the multiple screens. Sherise looked at the screens and lowered her head, the screens were showing news reports of Tony Stark's Malibu home, how it's destroyed by the drunken billionaire who went wild with his suit.

Sherise sighed deeply before looking from the screens to her father. "So...what are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing. Romanoff is on it."

"Apparently, she's not doing her job right." Sherise mumbled under her breath.

Sherise didn't know how but her dad heard her becauce he looked at her with his one eye glare. "What was that, Sherise?"

Sherise took a deep breath before looking up. "Dad, please let me work on this!"

Nick groaned and shook his head. "No. Agent Romanoff can handle it."

 _ **I'm tried of him treating me like a baby!**_

"Dad! I'm not a little child anymore! I'm nineteen years old! I can handle my self, I have Fury and Rogers blood running through me so there's nothing I can't do."

Nick was quiet and was going to say no when he saw Maria and Phil looking at him from the large window. He sighed before turning to his daughter who reminds him of himself and Ally. "Fine you can go but on two conditions. One, I'll coming to check on you and two, Barton is coming with you."

Sherise's eyes widen, she was about to say no but realized that she wasn't going to get a shot like this again. She smiled and hugged the director, "Thanks dad!" before running off to her room.

Nick sighed before turning to head two of his top agents. "Did I do the right thing?"

Maria sighed before giving a small smile. "She'll be fine. She hasn't shown any changes I'm doubt anything will happen."

Nick gave a small, but grateful smile. "Thank you Hill. Now you and Coulson do a little digging into Howard's files. I'll be there shortly."

Maria and Phil nodded before heading one way as Nick headed another.

-BA-

 _ **-Sherise's Room-**_

"I know you're there, Tasha." Sherise said not taking her eyes away from her bag as she packed.

Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, to Nick Fury and the rest of Shield Natasha Romanoff, to TonyStark Natalie Rushman but to Sherise, Tasha who's like her big sister. She along with Agent Barton taught Sherise all the bad ass fighting moves. Well almost, Sherise does have a notorious spy as a father and super solider for a uncle.

When Natasha didn't say anything Sherise looked at the clock on the wall over the doorway to see it was five o'clock in the afternoon before looking down to see the red head spy standing in the entrance of her room with a smirk on her pretty face. "What is it?"

"Well...I just received word from the director that his daughter and Barton are coming along to help with Stark."

Sherise lowered her head knowing what Natasha was implying. It wasn't the fact that her father sended in help but she knew who she had feelings for and unfortunately she has to live with him until the mission is done. So since Sherise didn't have anything to say, she rolled her eyes before picking up her duffle bag and headed for the boarding docks with Natasha following.

 _ **-Helicarrier Boarding Docks-**_

When Sherise and Natasha got to the boarding docks Nick Fury and a handsome cacausian with messy but attractive brownish hair, wearing a brown and black leather vest and black cargo pants with a quiver on his back.

"Agent Barton." Sherise smiled before turning her head when the thirty nine year old smiled back.

"Hello Agent Fury or should I call you Sherise?" there was a sparkle in his green-blue eyes that made Sherise speechless and Natasha laugh.

Nick cleared his throat making Sherise snap out of her tongue tied state and turn her attention on the black and brown German Shepherd/Husky who had a glowing collar around it's neck. "Dad, who's this?"

"This is Jevex, a very special dog that..."

Sherise raised a eye brow with a curious look. "That what?"

Nick took a deep breath before finishing. "That Stark built him for you...for one of your earlier birthdays."

As amazing as it was, that the amazing billionaire Anthony Edward Stark build her something but the fact that her father hid something from her, Nick seen the emotions running across his daughter's face so he continued,

"Some how he found out that I have a daughter and that you are a fan-"

Sherise closed her eyes and shook her head. How can he think she'll believe this crap. As she tells him time and time again, he can lie to his agents but not to her. "Well, what does he do?"

 **So what do you think? The picture of Jevex is on Twitter, at guardiansaint. See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
